Fredstalker
= ~The 'A Nightmare on Jade Mountain' AU belongs to Constellation Nation. Do not use without permission.~ = Warning- This is a character based off of Freddy Krueger. That means there is a gore warning. Appearance Fredstalker is a dark red dragon, the red on his underbelly like stained blood while his overscales were so dark it was almost black. His eyes are bloodshot, with piercing crimson pupils. His scales seem to be smooth and flawless, and it's not until he's beaten so badly that he has to destroy the illusion, showing his charred scales, with patches of burnt flesh visible from the scales burning off. He is lean for a dragon, with spindly yet powerful limbs. He bears no wings, having been born without them. He sports a underbite, with his bottom canines protruding from his lips. He wears a dirty striped sweater with green and red, giving off a haunted feeling. He has a fedora, mostly to hide his undeveloped horns, which are small and rounded like an imp's. He's self conscious about it. Personality Fredstalker is completely insane. In your dreams, his psychotic laughs can be heard echoing through your head, harsh and cold cackles reverberating inside your brain. He is hellbent on killing, and will go by any means to get what he wants. He is obsessed with torturing others physically and mentally, addicted to the pain of others in almost a drug-like way. He is known to be the Bane of Sanity, for his very presence drains the hope from his victims. However, he wasn't always this way. Fredstalker, when he was alive, used to be a sweet, timid dragon. Before he traded his animus magic for a knife glove and fedora, he only used his magic for the good of his family and his tribe. He was nowhere near losing his soul, and took special measures to keep it, to Clearsight's delight. When with his soulmate, he was truly a wonderful dragon, caring for everyone around him, even his father, whom despised him. At times, when reminded of his past, the dream demon's past personality shows, his caring demeanor making it difficult to kill, and he sheds tears after the deed is done. All in all, he is simply a child with a broken mind and a even more broken heart. History Fredstalker was born to Foeslayer of the Nightwings and Arctic of the Icewings. Arctic was a horrid dragon, using his animus magic to trick Foeslayer into thinking she loved him, and he ran off with the Nightwings, away from his loving mother. When Fredstalker hatched, he noticed that his sister was trapped inside her egg, the shell being too thick for her fragile claws to break. The dragonet gently shoved his sister's egg out of the nest, breaking it open. Foeslayer was horrified, not by her son's action, but by how delighted Arctic was at Fredstalker's 'evil nature'. It wasn't until Fredstalker had jumped out of the nest to help Whiteout out of the crushed eggshell that Arctic's joy faded at the realization that his son was a pacifist. Skip seven years later, and the dragonet had grown, both in size and nature. He despised how his mother was in a trance-like state, obviously hating Arctic but was unable to get away from him. However, there was a spot in his heart where he loved his father, where he forgave him. When Fredstalker met Clearsight, he felt his life was complete, and was considered by the tribe to be the happiest Nightwing alive. He had given his animus power to the queen for her use at a young age, so his father couldn't use it for himself. When Fathom arrived, everything changed for the dragonet. Fathom's insecurities gave him a lack of mind, and the Seawing would follow Fredstalker around, watching his every move. The Nightwing's life slowly tore apart as Fathom's frantic state started to affect him. He doubted his every move, and in the end, decided to give up his magic entirely, sealing it away into dreamvisitors for him and his friends. Arctic despised his son's actions, believing him to be a coward and a weakling. Late one night, the Icewing crept into Fredstalker's room, and he used his magic on his own son in the worst way possible. He enchanted the Nightwing's mind to be overtaken by insanity and violence, and to loathe every dragon's life and wish to take it. He gave his own son a cruel bloodlust, and left a single leather glove with knives attached on his nightstand for when his newly-made monster awoken the next day. When Foeslayer went inside of Fredstalker's room the next morning to wake him, she was surprised with a psychotic grin and a stab wound to the lungs. The nightwing left his mother to drown in her own blood, slipping into Whiteout's room. Finding that the dragonet wasn't there, he left his house and began a murder spree. Vigilance returned to her kingdom to find the corpses of her family and people scattered across the floor. She rushed to the throne room, where Fredstalker sat in her throne, coated in fresh blood. He had obtained a fedora from one of his victims and wore it on his head, the fabric soaked and sticky. Arctic appeared from behind the throne, walking towards Vigilance slowly, creepily, insanely. He explained how it was his plan to hatch a dragon of Nightwing blood and his own inside the kingdom, then raise him to the rank of King, then bring the two tribes of Ice and Night together, creating a unstoppable, overpowered army to take over the entire island of Pyrrhia. He took a serrated claw and drove it into the Nightwing queen's heart, hissing into her ear as she died about how he wanted her, but had to make do with Foeslayer since the queen refused to come to the Ice kingdom. The Icewing prince turned to see Clearsight, having snuck in through a window, grasping Fredstalker's arms, pleading with him to stop the chaos unfolding before them. Arctic laughed, telling the Nightwing about how his son doesn't care for her anymore, placing a hand on Fredstalker's shoulder. He was met with knives to the chest, the exact same spot where Foeslayer was stabbed. As the Icewing fell, his son's eyes met his own, and Fredstalker hissed about how he was nobody's puppet, not even Arctic's. He then turned, opening his arms for Clearsight, who jumped into them, crying tears of joy. She kissed her lover, telling him that he did the right thing, that they'd be happy now. Fredstalker sighed, and told Clearsight with a voice of pure sadness that he couldn't be with her, for when the single surviving princess returned, she'd sentence him to death. Then, he smiled, a sick, twisted grin plastered on his face as he promised Clearsight that they'd be together forever. Vigilance's daughter ran in with troops to see Fredstalker formally dancing with Clearsight. The princess yelled at the Nightwing to halt, before her voice cut off. Fredstalker dipped Clearsight gracefully, her head rolling back to reveal the deep slash marks along her throat. The Nightwing was captured by the troops and sentenced to death by burning. As Fredstalker was tied to the log and the coals placed before him, he suddenly began laughing. He cackled as he pulled out his dreamvisitor, yelling about how he'd see them in their dreams, where he'd finish what he started. Then the coals were lit, and the Fredstalker was consumed by flames, his laughs continuing to echo until the very end. Relationships ~Feel free to place anyone here!~ Cleasight- Fredstalker loves Clearsight to obsession. In his own Nightmare Realm, he'll conjure a lifelike version of her, pretending it's her spirit come to visit him. He is convinced they are together for all eternity, and is unwilling to face the fact that Clearsight is gone, and by his own doing. Gallery Category:Males Category:LGBT+ Category:NightWings Category:IceWings Category:Hybrids Category:Characters Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction Category:Content (Constellation Nation) Category:Mature Content